


I Tried

by juice817



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus still has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Tried

"Catch me if you can," Sirius hollers, and grins as he runs away down the hall, deftly dodging between the ickle first years, and Remus laughs as he chases his best mate on their way to class. Remus can never quite catch him, though. No matter how fast he runs, Sirius stays just out of reach. They run through a class room door and suddenly they're in London, muggle London, and Remus is nearly close enough to grab Sirius' sleeve. "Catch me if you can," he murmurs, quirking an eyebrow before turning to sprint away. "Sirius!" Remus yells, "Sirius, wait!" Sirius doesn't hear him. Remus pushes himself, trying to draw even with Sirius, to even come close, but he can't. He can't quite get to him before Sirius makes a sharp turn and disappears into an alley. Remus slips, trying to turn to follow, slamming into the wall. "Ouch," he mutters but keeps going. He has to catch Sirius. Halfway down the alley it vanishes and Remus stumbles as he's suddenly descending great stone stairs. Time slows, but doesn't stop, and Remus screams, wishing it would. Sirius is falling in slow motion, falling through the Veil, and Remus knows he'll never catch him now.

Remus sits up and gasps for air, sweating and aching and crying. "Catch me if you can." Sirius' voice whispers in his mind. "I tried," he weeps, "I tried."


End file.
